The Plan (On Hold)
by GracieBlack33
Summary: When James convinced Lily to be friends he was secretly hoping that their friendship would lead to something more. His hopes are quickly dashed when another guy asks Lily out. Determined to get the only girl he has ever cared for James, with the help of his mates, comes up with a plan to win Lily's heart. Will James get the girl or will his plan backfire?
1. Chapter 1

This story may not be copied, shared, altered or recreated in any way, shape or form without my consent. I know anyone who wanted to could steal this story and upload it to any site they want and there would be nothing I could do about it. Truth be told, by taking J.K. Rowling's characters and making my own story with them in a way I'm stealing from her, BUT she gave us all permission to write HP fan fiction. If you stole this story you would be doing it without my permission. Anyway, I'm just asking you all nicely to please not plagiarize this story or anyone else's for that matter. Being a victim of plagiarism in the past I know how it feels to have your work stolen and I wouldn't wish that on anyone.

**_All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling._**

* * *

Lily pulled back the deep crimson curtains on her four-poster bed, swung her legs over the side, and got to her feet. She put on her robe and slippers, picked up her wand, and tiptoed across the room, down the staircase, and into the common room. Embers glowed in the fireplace, casting the room in dark shadows. Lily shivered, moving toward an armchair. She had just sat down when suddenly a lamp came on. Startled, she let out a small gasp.

"Sorry," James muttered. He glanced at the wand pointed at his chest. "Are you going to use that on me?"

Glaring at him, Lily set her wand on the table next to her. "Why were you sitting in the dark?"

James shrugged. "Don't know. What are you doing up?"

"I had a strange dream," Lily said. "I couldn't go back to sleep."

They lapsed into an awkward silence. Lily glanced out the window and saw dawn was approaching. She heard James clear his throat and turned her head to look at him.

"Are you going on the Hogsmeade trip?"

"Yes," Lily said, "and don't even think about asking me to go with you."

"Why do you hate me, Evans?" James asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"I don't hate you. I'm just not fond of you. I happen to think you're arrogant and a bully."

"You forgot toerag," James said. "I'm a bullying toerag. If you're going to call me names you should get them right."

"Go jump in the lake, Potter." Lily grabbed her wand and jumped to her feet. She headed toward the girls' staircase, desperate to get as far away from James as she could.

"Evans," James said. "Wait."

Lily whirled around. "What do you want?"

James rose from his chair and strolled toward Lily. He came to a halt in front of her. "If I promise to stop with the pranks and the bullying will you go with me to Hogsmeade?"

Lily gazed into James' eyes and the words she was about to say stuck in her throat. He was close, so close she could see her reflection in his glasses. His nearness set her heart to beating wildly and she took a step back. "No."

"Please, Lily," James said softly. "I'm not asking you to go with me as my date. Just as friends."

"We're not friends," Lily pointed out.

"I'd like for us to be," James said. "We've been going at it for years. I think it's time we stop with the petty squabbling and try to get along. What do you say? Would you give me a chance? Starting with the trip to Hogsmeade."

He seemed so sincere, Lily found herself wanting to give in. "I don't know."

"Give me one chance," James said. "That's all I'm asking for. If you decide you don't want to be friends anymore, just tell me and we'll go back to driving each other mental."

Lily stood there for a moment and thought about it. "All right," she finally said. "I'll give you a chance." She turned and started up the staircase.

"You won't regret it," James called out.

_Yes, I will_, Lily thought, climbing the stairs to her room.

"Where did you go?" Charlotte whispered when Lily walked into the room.

"To the common room." She walked over and sat down on her best friend's bed. "I had a strange dream and couldn't go back to sleep. I have to tell you something, Charlie."

Charlotte tucked several strands of her blonde hair behind her ear. "I'm listening."

"Potter was in the common room." Lily nibbled on her lower lip for a moment. "He asked me to be friends and to go to Hogsmeade with him. I said yes to both."

Charlotte's blue eyes grew wide. "You what?"

"You heard me."

"I know what I heard. I just can't believe it."

Lily groaned softly. "What was I thinking agreeing to be Potter's friend?"

"Are you going to tell him you changed your mind?" Charlotte asked.

"No." She rubbed her tired eyes. "I'm going to give it a try and see what happens."

"Good luck."

"Thanks." Lily got up and moved back to her own bed. "I'm going to need all the luck I can get."

* * *

James awoke later that morning, thinking of Lily. Looking forward to spending the day with her, he pulled back the curtains around his bed and reached for his glasses. He put them on and saw Sirius was getting dressed. "Morning."

"Morning," Sirius repeated. "What kind of mischief shall we get into today?"

James yawned as he got out of bed. "You're on your own today, Padfoot. I'm spending the day with Evans."

Sirius arched a brow. "How did you convince her of that? Did you put her under a spell?"

"No," James muttered. "We decided to put our arguing aside and try to be friends."

Sirius gazed at his best friend as though he had sprouted another head. "Have you gone mental?"

"Last time I checked, no," James answered. "I also promised her I would stop with the pranks and bullying people. It was the only way I could get her to agree to anything."

"I must be having a nightmare," Sirius said to himself. "That's it. I'm having a nightmare. I'll wake up any minute to find this isn't real."

"I wish you would hurry up," Remus said, sitting up. "Some people are trying to sleep. Why don't you go downstairs and talk to yourself there?"

"Ask me nicely, Moony, and I'll think about it," Sirius said. "Go ahead, ask me."

"I'd rather swim naked with the giant squid," Remus declared.

"It's cold out there," Sirius said. "You'll freeze your-"

"_Silencio!_" James yelled, his wand pointed at Sirius. Sirius continued to open and close his mouth, but no sound came out.

"Good one, mate," Remus said, grinning at James.

"Thanks."

"What's going on?" Peter asked sleepily.

"Sirius just lost his voice," James said, sniggering. "It's nothing to worry about."

Once everybody was dressed, and Sirius' voice had been restored, the boys went down to breakfast. They had reached the entrance hall when Sirius spotted Snape coming up from the dungeons where the Slytherin's common room was located.

"Ah, Snivellus," he said, rubbing his hands together with anticipation. "What do you say we have a little fun before breakfast?"

Remembering his promise to Lily that he would stop with the bullying, James regretfully said, "Leave him alone."

"You really have gone mental, mate," Sirius said with a frown.

"I have not," James snarled. "Do what you want. Just leave me out of it." He headed toward the Great Hall with Remus and Peter following him. After a moment of hesitation, Sirius reluctantly joined them. No one saw a shocked Lily standing near the marble staircase.

* * *

After breakfast, Lily met up with James in the entrance hall and they joined the line of people waiting to be signed out by Filch. Occasionally she would glance his way and catch him watching her. She would hold his gaze for a moment and then look away. As she stood there beside him, she realized that she was nervous. How should she act around him? What did they say to each other? Wishing she had not agreed to the whole friendship thing, she sighed and moved forward in the line.

Lily was relieved when they stepped outside into the fresh air. It had felt crowded and stuffy inside. She wrapped her scarf around her neck and tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear. Casting a glance at James, she saw he was staring at the ground.

"Someone has to say something," she said as they walked.

"I don't know what to say," James said.

Lily racked her brain, trying to come up with something they could talk about. "How's Remus doing?"

"He's fine," James said. "Why do you ask?"

"It was a full moon the other night."

James gaped at Lily. "How did you know that he-"

"That he's a werewolf?" Lily smiled. "I've known since last year."

"How did you find out?"

Lily thought back to the night she had discovered Remus' secret. "I woke one night to the moon shining on my face. I pulled the curtains around my bed and tried to go back to sleep. When I couldn't I got up and went down to the common room. You and Sirius were there sitting in front of the fire. I'll admit I stood in the shadows and eavesdropped on your conversation. You were talking about Remus and how you hoped he would make it through the night without hurting anyone. Anyway, to make a long story short you said enough for me to figure out that your friend is a werewolf. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Remus' secret is safe with me."

"Thank you," James said.

"You're welcome."

"So, where do you want to go?" James asked as they entered Hogsmeade. The street was full of students walking around, looking into the shop windows and talking.

Lily shrugged. "I don't mind. We could just have a look around."

They wandered from one shop to the next, neither buying anything, just browsing. In the Three Broomsticks James bought them a butterbeer and they found an empty table in the corner. After a few minutes of tense silence they began to make small talk and before Lily knew it she was letting her guard down and sharing with James stories from her childhood.

"You know," James said when there was a lull in the conversation."We haven't snapped at each other once."

"It's early," Lily said. "I wouldn't be surprised if we have a heated row before the day is over."

"If we do it'll be you that started it, not me," James said.

Lily raised a shapely eyebrow at James. "Are you sure about that?"

"Positive," James said.

"I saw what you did in the entrance hall at breakfast this morning," Lily said, changing the subject. "Thanks for not doing anything to Snape."

"I can't promise you I won't in the future," James said. "Snivellus gets-"

"Stop calling him that!" Lily growled.

"I'm sorry," James snarled. "You know you can't expect me to change automatically. I'm going to do things you won't approve of. If we're going to be friends you're going to have to overlook some of my flaws."

"You have too many to overlook," Lily snapped.

"Oh and I suppose you don't have any flaws," James said coldly. "I suppose you're perfect."

Lily sighed. "You're right. I can't expect you to change automatically. Truce?"

"Truce," James said.

"This whole friendship thing isn't going to be easy," Lily said.

"Tell me about it," James said dryly.

"I mean it's going to be difficult to get along with someone whose favorite past time is hexing people," Lily said quietly.

"It's not my favorite past time," James said. "Quidditch is, hexing people comes in second. You should know that, Evans. You watch my every move."

"You wish." Lily took a sip of butterbeer. "Why did you ask me if we could be friends?"

James smiled at her. "I thought if we were friends you could get to know the real me and then maybe your opinion of me would change. I'm not really a bad guy, Lily."

She smirked at him. "Time will tell, Potter."

"Time will tell." James held up his butterbeer. "To friendship."

Lily clanked her bottle against his. "To friendship."


	2. Chapter 2

When James and Lily got back from Hogsmeade, they went their separate ways. Lily headed up to her room while James headed to the Great Hall. He entered the large dining hall, pausing in the doorway to glance toward the Gryffindor table to see if Sirius and the others were there. Spotting Remus with his nose in a book, he made his way toward the table. As he drew near Remus glanced up from the book. He waited until James sat down across from him before he spoke.

"How did it go with Lily?"

At the mention of her name, a dreamy expression came to James' face. "Ah, Moony. It was magical."

Remus arched any eyebrow. "Magical?"

"Yeah." James picked up a chicken leg and took a bite out of it. He chewed and then swallowed. "We talked. She has a lovely voice. Everything about her is lovely. Her hair . . . her eyes . . . her smile. When she smiles it's like looking at the sun." He sighed and took another bite of chicken.

Remus closed his book and placed it beside his plate. "You have it bad. Don't talk that way in front of Sirius. He'll tease you mercilessly."

Sirius showed up at that moment. He sat down next to James and started piling food onto his plate. "So, Prongs. Tell me about your date with the lovely Lily Evans."

"It wasn't a date," James muttered sadly. "We're just friends."

"Where have you been?" Remus asked Sirius, changing the subject quickly.

"In the library."

Remus smiled. "What's her name?"

"What makes you think there's a girl involved?"

James snorted. "Please, Padfoot. You hate the library."

Sirius smirked. "Her name is Harmony Lynch. She's in Ravenclaw."

"Does she by any chance have violet eyes and long black hair?" Remus asked.

"Do you know her?" Sirius inquired.

"I've talked to her a few times in the library," Remus answered. "Forget about her, mate. She's dating Dustin Hardgrave from Slytherin."

"I heard he put a guy in the hospital for just looking at Harmony." James reached for the pitcher of pumpkin juice and poured some into his goblet. "I agree with Moony. Forget about her."

Sirius glared at James. "I don't tell you to forget about Lily. Do I?"

"It's different with Lily." He took a drink of juice and set the goblet down. "She's not dating anyone."

"If she was would you forget about her?"

James gave the question some thought. Would he forget about Lily if she were seeing someone? "No," he finally responded.

"I didn't think so," Sirius snarled.

"Just be careful, mate," James said. "I don't want to visit you in the hospital."

"Don't worry about me." Sirius winked. "I can be sneaky."

* * *

Lily was running a hairbrush through her hair when the door opened and Charlotte walked into the dorm room. "Hey, Charlie."

"Hey." Charlotte moved toward the trunk at the foot of her bed. "How was your date with Potter?"

Lily set the brush down on the bedside cabinet. "It was fine and it wasn't a date."

"I bet Potter thought of it as one," Charlotte said, kneeling down and opening the trunk to rifle through her things. "Did you go to Madam Puddifoot's?"

"No." Lily crossed to her friend's bed. "You know I wouldn't be caught dead in that place. What did you and Devlin do while I was gone?"

"We did homework and then took a stroll around the grounds." Charlotte grabbed a sweater and shut the lid. She straightened up and turned to face Lily. "We're a boring couple, aren't we?"

"I don't think so." Secretly she yearned for the kind of relationship her best friend had with her boyfriend. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Nope."

"Neither have I. Let's go down to dinner."

Lily and Charlotte left Gryffindor tower and headed down to the Great Hall. Along the way they encountered the poltergeist, Peeves. He was chucking water balloons at a group of first years. One missed them and hit the floor at Lily's feet. The balloon exploded and splashed her with water.

"PEEVES!" she yelled, glaring up at him. "Don't make me get the Bloody Baron." He gave her a rude gesture with his hand and took off. Shaking her head, she retrieved her wand and with a quick spell dried herself off.

"Are you girls alright?" Charlotte asked the first years.

"We're wet," one of them said.

Lily used her want and in no time, they were dry. "Watch out for Peeves," she told them with a smile. They thanked her and went on their way.

"I wish Dumbledore would get rid of Peeves," Charlotte said as they descended the staircase in the entrance hall.

"I don't think anyone could get rid of that bloody pest."

"You're probably right, but we can dream."

They made their way across the hall, through the doors, and into the Great Hall. Lily noticed James and the others were sitting at the table and she wondered if he would ask her to sit with them. She and Charlotte moved in their direction.

As they neared the table, her eyes locked with James'. A small tremor raced through her, leaving her feeling unsettled. Where did that come from? She had no romantic interest in him. Shoving her thoughts to the back of her mind until she could reflect on them without distraction, she lowered her eyes.

"Hello, ladies," Sirius said. "Would you care to join us? We promise we'll be on our best behavior."

Charlotte snorted. "Sure you will, Black."

He held up his hand, palm facing her. "I swear to Merlin I will be a good boy." He smiled up at Lily. "Shall I move over so you can sit next to Potter?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't care."

"I promise, Evans, I don't smell and I have decent table manners," James said, smirking.

"I'll be the judge of that, Potter. " Lily sat down and reached for a platter of pork chops. "What were you talking about before Charlotte and I got here?"

"I don't think you want to know," Remus said.

Lily sighed. Boys.


	3. Chapter 3

"Your essay on the properties of wolfsbane is due tomorrow," Professor Slughorn reminded the class. "If you are finished with it you may hand it in now." At that moment, the bell rang. "That is all."

James began to stuff his book, parchment, quill, and ink pot into his pack. "I don't know why he bothers," he said to Sirius. "No one ever finishes their essay early."

"Your future wife does."

James glanced toward the front of the room and saw Lily hand her essay to Slughorn. His heart skipped a beat as he watched her. "Evans doesn't count. Everybody knows she's a genius when it comes to Potions."

"Evans," Sirius called out. Lily turned and looked at him. "Why do you have to make the rest of us look bad?"

She smirked. "I don't have to make you look bad, Black. You do a good job of that all by yourself."

"Ouch." Remus winced. "That was low."

Sirius grinned. "But brilliant. I didn't think you had it in you."

"I have my moments," Lily said as she went to work packing her bag.

"Come on, mate," Sirius said to James. "I'm starved."

"You go ahead," he told him. "I'll catch up." He moved toward Lily. "Evans."

"Potter," she muttered without glancing up.

Wanting to gaze into her beautiful eyes, James reached out and touched her shoulder. She raised her head. "I just wanted to say thank you for going with me to Hogsmeade."

"Thank you for asking me." She smiled at him. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." She punched him lightly on the arm. "There's hope for you yet, Potter."

His arm tingling from the contact, he said, "If you're not busy later come down to the Quidditch field and watch me and the team practice."

"I'll think about it," Lily told him.

James winked at her. "You know you want to see me in my Quidditch robe, Evans."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes," she uttered dryly. "I live to see you in your robe."

"I thought so." He turned and started to walk away. "See you at the Quidditch field later."

"I didn't say I would come," Lily said to his back.

"You'll be there." James grabbed his pack and headed for the door.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a big head, Potter?" she asked loudly.

"Later, Evans," was all he said.

* * *

"Lily."

She turned at the sound of her name and saw Charlotte's boyfriend, Devlin, approaching. He was already wearing his Quidditch robe and had his broomstick in his hand. Moving out of the flow of traffic, she waited for him.

"Have you seen Charlie?" he asked, stopping in front of her.

"She's in the library doing research for an essay," she informed him. "She said she would try to make it down to the field to watch some of the practice. Heading down there now I see."

"Yeah." Devlin ran a hand through his dark brown hair. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to watch the practice," Lily said. "Let's walk down together."

"Okay."

Lily and Devlin crossed the entrance hall, pushed open the large oak doors, and stepped outside into the late afternoon sunshine. They made their way toward the Quidditch field.

"You rarely ever watch a practice," Devlin pointed out. "What gives? Why are you going to this one?"

Lily tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Potter asked-"

"I thought James had something to do with it," he interrupted, his gray eyes twinkling. "What's with you two? Has he finally won you over?"

"No." She moistened her lips. "We're just friends."

"I bet he hates that."

Lily cleared her throat. "Actually it was his idea."

Devlin stopped walking and turned to look at her with an arched eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

He shook his head and sighed. "The man must be desperate."

Lily frowned at him. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that he wants to be with you so badly that he'll do anything, even settle for just being friends. We both know that's the last thing he wants." Devlin touched her arm lightly. "Don't play with his emotions, Lily."

Anger flared to life inside her. Her eyes flashing, she jerked away from his touch. "I would never do that. How dare you say something like that to me? How could you even think-"

"Calm down," he said.

"No, I won't calm down," she growled.

"What's going on?" James demanded to know, striding toward Lily and Devlin. He had his Quidditch robe on and was carrying his broomstick.

"Nothing." Lily gave Devlin a scathing look, turned, and marched toward the stands. Remus was sitting near the top, staring off into the distance. A faraway look was in his eyes. Lily climbed the stands and paused beside him. "May I sit with you?"

Remus slowly glanced her way. "Yes." He waited until she sat down before he spoke again. "Did you come to watch James practice?"

She nodded. "Now that we're friends I guess I'm going to be coming to a lot of them."

"After the third practice it started to get dull." He gave the right pocket of his robe a pat. "That's why I always bring a book with me."

Lily smiled crookedly. "I'll remember that for next time." She studied him openly, taking in the pale skin and lines of fatigue that bracketed his eyes. He looked exhausted. "How are you feeling, Remus?"

"I'm feeling well," he answered.

She nudged him gently with her elbow. "Liar. You look tired. Are you having trouble sleeping?"

"A bit," Remus sighed.

Lily eyed him with sympathy. "Have you thought about asking Madam Pomfrey to give you something to help you sleep?"

He grimaced and shifted slightly. "She has given me something, but I don't like to take it. I have a difficult time waking up the next morning and you can forget concentrating on anything for-"

The sound of shouting cut into their conversation. They gazed toward the field and saw James standing toe to toe with one of his team mates. His wand was gripped tightly in his left hand.

Swearing under her breath, Lily jumped up and hurried down the stairs with Remus following closely behind. They ran onto the field and came to a halt next to James.

"You're finished, Baker," James growled, glaring at the guy in front of him. "I'm fed up with your attitude and lack of teamwork. Leave your robe in the locker room and-"

"You can't kick me off the team," he sneered.

"Yes, I can," James stated through clenched teeth. "I'm the team captain. I can do whatever I want. Now get off the field."

"Fine," Baker snarled. "Good luck finding someone to replace me." He shoved past the other team mates and headed to the locker room.

James stuck his wand back in his pocket and stared at his team. "I'll find someone to replace him before the upcoming game. If anybody has anyone in mind come see me after practice. Back on your brooms, everybody."

The team members mounted their broomsticks and took to the sky once again.

"I'll ask around for you," Lily volunteered.

James smiled at her. "You could try out for the team, Evans. I bet you'd make a great-"

"No, thank you," she interrupted quickly. "I'll cheer from the stands."

"Then get up there and start cheering." He mounted his broom, saluted Lily, and flew up to join his team.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for taking the time to read this story. I appreciate it. :)

* * *

Lily hurried to the seventh-floor corridor, where there was a single gargoyle standing against the wall. She glanced at her surroundings to see if anyone was around. When she saw she was alone she muttered the password Professor Dumbledore had given her.

The gargoyle moved aside and the wall behind it parted. Lily stepped onto a spiral staircase. The staircase slowly began to move in circles upward. At the top was a door to Professor Dumbledore's office. She knocked.

"Come in," Dumbledore called out.

Lily opened the door and entered the office. She found James occupying a chair in front of the professor's desk. "Potter," she said, acknowledging him.

"Hello, Evans." He reached up and attempted to flatten the hair that stuck up at the back of his head. "The headmaster has something he wants to discuss with us. Sit down."

Professor Dumbledore smiled at Lily. "Perhaps you should do as Mr. Potter says. Please, sit down. I will try to make this brief."

"Is anything wrong, sir?" she asked, settling into the chair beside James.

"No." Dumbledore adjusted his half-moon spectacles. "All is well. I wanted to inform you both that we have a new student arriving this afternoon. His name is Andrew Swift and he is in your year. As head boy and girl I would like you to help him get settled in and answer any questions he may have. In addition, you will need to accompany him to Professor McGonagall's office so that he may be sorted into a house."

"I wonder if he's ever played Quidditch." James glanced at the professor. "I'm short a chaser. Know anyone that would be interested?"

The elderly man smiled, his eyes twinkling merrily. "I'm afraid not."

James shrugged his shoulders. "It was worth a try."

Lily cleared her throat. "Is there anything else, sir?"

"No, that is all," he told her. "You and Mr. Potter may go."

Lily and James rose from their chairs and left the office. They descended the staircase and slipped out into the corridor. The wall slid closed behind them and the gargoyle moved back into place. They moved up the corridor.

"Devlin told me what he said to you yesterday." James stopped walking and grabbed Lily by the arm. He turned her toward him and gazed into her eyes. "I know you would never play with my emotions." He squeezed her arm gently. "You are not that kind of girl. I'd stake my life on it."

Lily swallowed hard and softly said, "Thank you, James."

His eyes lit up when she said his name. He beamed and responded, "You're welcome, Lily."

* * *

"Slytherin," the sorting hat announced.

James hid a grin behind his hand. A large part of him was thrilled that Andrew Swift was not going to be in Gryffindor. James considered himself a decent judge of character and he felt there was something about the new guy that rubbed him the wrong way.

"Well." Professor McGonagall removed the hat from Andrew's head. "That settles it. Your dormitory is in the dungeons, Mr. Swift. Ms. Evans and Mr. Potter will show you the way. Do you have any questions?"

"Not at the moment," he answered, running a hand through his short blonde hair. He shot a dazzling smile in Lily's direction. "If I do I'll be sure to ask."

James glared at him. "You do that. Shall we go to the dungeons now?"

"If Ms. Evans will lead the way," Andrew told him.

"Please, call me Lily," she urged him. "I wish I could take you to the dungeons, but there is something I must take care of. Potter will accompany you." She stared at James. "Is that alright?"

James snuck a peek at Andrew out of the corner of his eye and saw he looked disappointed. Smirking, James said, "It's fine." He turned and headed for the door. "Come on, Swift."

James led Andrew across the entrance hall and down the steps into the cool darkness. The sound of their footsteps echoed off the stone walls. They moved deeper under the castle, their way made visible by flaming torches.

"So, tell me about Lily," Andrew said.

James gritted his teeth. "What do you want to know?"

"Does she have a boyfriend?"

James wanted to tell him it was none of his bloody business. Instead he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "No. She's unattached."

"I find that difficult to believe."

"Believe whatever you want," James sneered as they turned the corner. "Just leave her alone."

"You fancy her, don't you?" Andrew inquired.

"That is none of your business." James came to a halt by a stretch of bare, damp wall. "_Salazar's snake_," he stated. A stone door that had been concealed in the wall opened. James marched through with Andrew following behind him.

The Slytherin common room had rough stone walls and ceiling. Hanging from chains were round green lights that cast everything in a greenish glow. There was a blazing fire in the fireplace ahead of them. Sitting in high backed chairs before the fire were a group of boys. James ignored them.

"Place seems a bit dreary," Andrew commented as he scanned his surroundings.

"The Slytherin's like it that way." James looked at him. "The boys dormitory is on the left and the girls is on the right. Your trunk has already arrived and should be waiting for you. If you have any questions ask them now."

"If I have any I'll ask a fellow Slytherin," he said.

James nodded. "See you around then."

"See you around," Andrew repeated.

Wanting to get out of the gloomy dungeons and back up to the cheery Gryffindor common room, James quickly departed.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for your support. It truly means a lot. :)

* * *

Lily glanced up from the parchment she was writing on and gazed out the common room window. The night sky was an inky black and studded with bright stars. The urge to slip outside and walk beneath that beautiful sky swept through her. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine what the cool air would feel like on her face.

"Are you alright?" James asked, plopping down onto a chair beside her.

Lily opened her eyes and looked at him. He had removed his robe and V-neck sweater. The first two buttons on his button-down shirt was undone and his tie was sticking out of his pocket. Aware that she was staring she averted her eyes. "Of course. Are you alright?"

He winked at her. "I'm sitting next to the loveliest girl in the whole school. You tell me."

Rolling her eyes, Lily put the cap back on her ink pot and reached for her pack. "I think you're a bit mental."

"Could be from all those bludgers I took to the head," he remarked, his eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Could be," she agreed.

James grew serious, clearing his throat. "What do you think of the new bloke?"

"He seems friendly," Lily answered.

He snorted. "A little too friendly if you ask me."

Lily arched an eyebrow at James. "Do you have a problem with him, Potter?"

"You could say I have a problem with the way he looks at you." James ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. "There's something about him that bothers me. I don't know what it is. Just keep your guard up when you're around him."

"I'll keep your advice in mind." With her pack in hand Lily stood. "I'm going to turn in. I'll see you in the morning."

"Dream of me," James said, smirking.

She smirked in return. "If I do it will be a nightmare. I'll probably wake up screaming." She cocked her head slightly. "Do you dream of me?"

He rose from his chair, leaned in close, and muttered in her ear, "I'll never tell. Good night, Evans."

Lily wished him a good night and headed up to her dorm room. Charlotte was already there, sitting on the side of her bed running a brush through her hair. Lily said hello as she made her way toward her bed.

"Hi," Charlotte responded. "Did you complete your homework for Flitwick?"

"No." Lily knelt down in front of her trunk and lifted the lid. She rummaged through her clothes and brought out a pale green nightgown. "Did you finish the assignment?" she inquired, straightening up.

"Nope." She set aside her hairbrush and pulled the blankets back on the bed. "I thought I would finish it in the morning."

"Same here." Lily slipped out of her clothes and donned the nightgown. "I don't have much left to do."

Charlotte got into bed and settled back against the headboard. "Have you seen the brown eyed, blonde dream that arrived today?"

"His name is Andrew Swift." Lily placed her wand on the cabinet next to the bed. "James and I helped him get settled in."

"Do tell." She grinned. "What's he like?"

"He was nice." Lily perched on her bed. "I don't know much about him. We didn't have a chance to really talk."

"He's good looking though, don't you agree?" Charlotte queried.

"I do." Lily quirked her lips. "What would Devlin say if he knew you were talking about another male?"

"I haven't a clue," Charlotte answered, shrugging her shoulders, "but he has nothing to worry about. I would never be unfaithful. I love Devlin."

Lily nodded, wishing secretly that she had someone to love.

* * *

Lily was descending the marble staircase, on her way to breakfast the following day, when she saw Andrew emerging from the dungeons. He looked handsome in his new school uniform. The Slytherin colors, green and silver, suited him. Lily started to greet him with a good morning. She never got the words out. James came striding out of the Great Hall at that moment.

"Evans," he uttered cheerfully. "I was just coming to look for you. Orion has a letter for you. I tried to take it from him and-"

"He bit you," Lily guessed.

"The little bugger has a sharp beak." He showed her his finger. "Did you teach your owl to harm people?"

"Sure did." She retrieved her wand from her pocket, pointed it at James' wound, and said, "_Episkey_." The wound quickly healed itself. "How does that feel?"

"Better." He beamed at her. "It wasn't necessary to heal me. It was just a minor wound, but thank you."

"It was the least that I could do, seeing as how it was my owl that did it." She pocketed her wand. "I should go and get my letter before-"

"Sorry to interrupt," Andrew cut in as he paused beside Lily. He gazed at her. "I was wondering if we could talk. It won't take long."

"Sure." She glanced in James' direction and noticed there was a muscle twitching in his jaw. "I'll be along shortly."

"Alright." James turned and went back into the Great Hall.

"Firstly, good morning," Andrew said, smiling at her.

"Good morning," Lily repeated. "How was your first night in the dungeons?"

"It was fine." He stepped closer. "Are you busy this evening? I thought maybe you could give me a tour of the grounds. It would give us an opportunity to get to know each other."

She thought about it for several seconds while she studied his face. Finally she gave him an answer. "I'd like that. Shall we meet here after dinner?"

"Yes," he said.

"Well, I guess we should go have breakfast."

"After you," Andrew told her, gesturing for her to precede him.

Once in the Great Hall they went their separate ways. Lily hurried to the Gryffindor table, where her owl was happily eating a piece of bacon that Charlotte was feeding to him. She sat down between her best friend and Remus.

"What did Swift want?" James asked coolly.

"Not that it's any of your business, Potter, but he wanted me to give him a tour of the grounds later." Lily untied the letter from the owl's foot. "Thank you, sweetie." She nuzzled him below the ear. "Go get some rest." He nipped her lightly on the finger and flew away.

"I'll give him a tour," James volunteered.

"He asked me," Lily pointed out. "I already said yes."

"You could-"

"Leave it alone, " she snarled softly.

James didn't say another word.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. Thank you all for your support. :)

* * *

His brow furrowed with concentration James carefully poured a brightly colored liquid into a glass vial. He placed the bottle in a metal rack and removed his protective gloves. Glancing across the way at Lily, he saw she too was finished with the assignment. She was writing on a slip of parchment and nibbling on her bottom lip. Mesmerized he watched her, wishing he was the one nipping at her lip.

"You have one minute remaining to complete the antidote," Professor Slughorn announced. "If you are finished you may bring it to my desk."

Quickly James took off his protective goggles, straightened his glasses, and picked up the vial. He stood and made his way to the front of the room. Passing the vial to the professor, he turned slightly and found Lily standing there.

"We need to talk," she muttered.

"After class," James uttered softly.

"Alright, Mr. Potter," Slughorn said. "If you made the antidote correctly our sleeping spider should wake up."

James watched intently as the professor poured a drop of liquid onto the spider. The arachnid twitched and then went still. James groaned inwardly. He followed the instructions to the letter. He had been so sure the antidote would work.

"Almost, Mr. Potter," Professor Slughorn said, smiling. "You may leave."

"Yes, sir." James headed back to his desk.

"Well?" Sirius inquired. "How did it go?"

"Not well." James packed up his things. "The bloody spider wouldn't wake up. It just laid there and jerked."

"Mine will probably burst into flames." Sirius grinned. "That's what I'm hoping for."

"Good luck." James shouldered his pack and left the room. In the corridor he leaned against the stone wall and waited for Lily. She emerged from the classroom, a minute later. "Let me guess," he said dryly. "The spider did a little jig for you."

She snorted. "I wish. The blasted thing didn't even move."

James gaped at her.

"Don't look at me that way, Potter," she growled.

He shifted uneasily. "Sorry," he mumbled. "It's just that you're a genius at Potions. I never-"

"Even geniuses have bad days."

He nodded. "So you wanted to talk."

"Right." Lily tucked several strands of hair behind her left ear and moistened her dry lips with the tip of her tongue. "I'm sorry for snapping at you at breakfast. It's just that I had already promised Andrew I would give him the tour. I don't like to back out of a promise."

"I understand," James assured her, "and you didn't have to apologize."

"I know, but I wanted to." She checked her watch. "I need to run up to my dorm room and grab a book."

"I'll see you at lunch then," he said.

Lily smiled. "See you then." She pivoted on her heels and hurried away.

* * *

James was in the library, doing research for an essay, when he heard Andrew's voice coming from the other side of the bookcase. Intrigued James put the book he had been searching through back on the shelf and listened to the conversation.

"I bet there are interesting books in the restricted section," Andrew said.

"You have to have a professor's permission to look at them."

James immediately recognized the voice as that of Trevor Warren, a Slytherin.

"Ah, I see." There was a brief silence and then Andrew asked, "What do you know about James Potter?"

James' breath caught in his throat. His heart pounding in his ears he moved closer to the bookcase.

"Let me see. He's head boy and captain of the Quidditch team," Trevor informed him. "His position on the team is chaser. I'm sure you already know he's in Gryffindor. In addition to all of that, he's a decent bloke, but don't tell anyone I said that. We Slytherin's are not on the best of terms with Gryffindor. Come to think of it. We are not on the best of terms with any of the houses. Long story."

"Do you know if he fancy's Lily Evans?" Andrew queried.

Trevor chuckled. "Everybody knows he fancy's her. He has ever since I can remember."

"Really?" Andrew said coolly. "How does she feel about him?"

"I don't think she feels the same way," Trevor replied. "I think she sees him as a friend. Why do you ask?"

"I can't say." Andrew cleared his throat. "Just curious, I guess."

"Well, just a little bit of advice," Trevor said. "Don't become romantically interested in her. You'll have Potter to deal with. If I were you I would be her friend and nothing more. Can't say I blame you for taking an interest in her though. She is easy on the eyes."

"Yes, she is," Andrew sighed. "We should go. Class will be starting in five minutes."

James moved to the end of the bookcase and peered around the corner. He watched as Andrew and Trevor made their way toward the exit. Once they were gone he joined Remus at a table in the corner.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"No, but I over heard the new bloke talking with Trevor Warren about Evans and me."

Remus arched an eyebrow. "Eavesdrop much?"

"Not really." James leaned forward and gazed into his best friend's eyes. "I don't want him talking about Evans. If I had my way he wouldn't be allowed to look at her."

"Do I detect a hint of possessiveness in your voice?" Remus asked quietly.

"Yes." James rubbed the back of his neck and grimaced. "I can't help it, Moony. You know how I feel about her."

"I do." Remus closed his textbook. "I also know that Lily would not appreciate you trying to control her life. Remember this morning at breakfast? She became angry when you were insisting on giving Andrew a guided tour of the grounds."

"I remember," James groaned.

"You are going to have to stand back and let her make her own decisions regarding Andrew." Remus smiled weakly. "Why do I get the feeling that you're going to forget everything I said the moment we leave the library?"

James grinned. "Because you know me so well."

"Unfortunately," Remus said wryly.

James laughed. "Come on, Moony. Let's get to class."

They stood and headed to their next class.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for your support of this story. It truly means a lot to me. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. :)

* * *

After Lily was finished with dinner, she said good-bye to her friends and headed to the entrance hall. There she found Andrew waiting for her. He was sitting midway on the marble staircase, reading a book. As she drew near he glanced up and their eyes met. A tremor raced through her and she shivered. Andrew rose to his feet, closed the book, and slipped it into the pocket of his robe.

"What were you reading?" she inquired, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Poetry." He smiled crookedly. "Please, don't tell anyone. It's a secret. If word got out that I was reading poetry the Slytherin's might disown me."

"I doubt that." Lily returned his smile. "They might have a little fun at your expense, but I don't believe they would go as far as to disown you. You need not worry though. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you." Andrew cleared his throat. "Now you have to tell me a secret of yours."

She smirked at him. "I think not. Shall we begin with the tour?"

"Yes, please."

"We'll start with the Quidditch pitch," Lily said as they left the castle. "Are you familiar with the game of Quidditch?"

"Of course." Andrew loosened his tie. "I attended the world cup with my brothers a few years back."

"How many brothers do you have?" she asked, making small talk.

"Three." He stuck his hands in the pockets of his trousers. "What about you? Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, a sister." Lily thought of Petunia and her heart ached. More than anything she wished they could be close, the way sisters should be. She swallowed hard. "We don't get along very well."

"I'm sorry," Andrew said softly.

She shrugged her shoulders. "It is what it is."

After Lily took Andrew to the Quidditch pitch, she showed him the wooden bridge, the greenhouses and gardens, the Game Keeper's hut and the whomping willow. While they stood near the tree, gazing up at it, she told him about the forbidden forest and how it was off limits due to the dangerous creatures that inhabited it. Andrew promised that he wouldn't step foot inside the forest.

"I'll hold you to that promise," she stated. "Now I'm going to show you my favorite place."

"What is your favorite place?" he queried.

Lily shook her head. "I'm not telling. You'll see."

Several minutes later, Lily and Andrew came to a halt beside the lake. Lily turned to him with a smile. "The Black Lake is what we commonly refer to it as. It is home to a giant squid, merpeople, and grindylows."

Andrew raised an eyebrow. "Grindylows?"

"They are small, horned water demons." She grinned. "Nasty little buggers. The library has a book on them. Remind me to show you a picture of them sometime."

"I will." Andrew bent down and scooped up a decent sized pebble. With a flick of his wrist he sent it skipping across the water.

"I've never been able to do that," Lily told him.

"It's all in the wrist." He grabbed another pebble and handed it to her. Stepping behind her, he took her wrist.

A tingling sensation shot up Lily's arm. She willed herself not to respond to his touch and instead concentrate on what he was saying. He walked her through it and she watched, breath held, as the pebble skipped three times across the lake before sinking beneath the water. She laughed with delight, turning to gaze at him.

"You have beautiful eyes," Andrew said huskily.

Lily hoped she wasn't blushing, but had a horrible feeling she was. "Thank you," she muttered.

Andrew clasped her hand between both of his. "Tell me something, Ms. Evan's. Is it against the rules for a Gryffindor to sit at the Slytherin table? The reason why I asked is because I would like it very much if you joined me for breakfast in the morning."

"I - well - I don't know if it's against the rules." Lily stared at their intertwined hands. "No one has ever done it before."

"Should we throw caution to the wind and go for it?" he inquired.

She hesitated for a moment. "I would like to, but you see I am head girl. I have to set an example for the students. If I sat at your table then everybody would think it was fine to sit wherever he or she wanted. It would be chaos."

"You're right." Andrew squeezed her hand gently and then released it. "I wasn't thinking of the consequences. Forget we spoke of it."

"Consider it forgotten." Lily walked over to a large boulder and sat down. "Tell me about your last school."

"I have never attended school." He settled beside her. "I had private tutors. My family did a lot of traveling when I was growing up. My brother's and I never stayed in one place long enough to attend school. So we had tutors that traveled with us."

"It sounds lonely." She stared at the water. "How were you able to make friends?"

"I didn't." Andrew picked up a pebble and tossed it back and forth in his hands. "Don't feel sorry for me. I had my family. That's more than most people have." He nudged her in the side with his elbow. "Is this the end of the tour?"

"There's more, but it will have to wait for another day," Lily said. "It will be dark soon. We should think about heading inside."

"In a few minutes, please." He shifted on the rock and looked at her. "I want you to know that I have enjoyed the tour."

She smiled softly. "I enjoyed it as well."

Andrew scooted closer to her. "Do you think we could spend some time together again tomorrow evening?"

Lily cocked her head slightly to one side and studied him beneath lowered lashes. "I think that can be arranged."

"I'm looking forward to it."

She nodded. "So am I."


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. Something came up. Anyway, thank you all for your support of this story. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. :)

* * *

James stormed into the dorm room, threw off his invisibility cloak, and plopped down onto the trunk at the foot of his bed. With a muttered curse, he removed his trainers and hurled them across the room. They hit the wall with a loud thud and fell to the floor. Remus, Sirius, and Peter glanced in his direction with startled expressions on their faces.

"Er - something wrong, mate?" Sirius asked, tossing his tie on the bed.

"Yes," James growled. "Evans took the new bloke on a tour of the grounds. I followed them." He gritted his teeth. "The bloody git was putting his hands on her. I wanted to hex him into next week." He sighed heavily. "They're going to spend more time together tomorrow. It's only a matter of time before he asks her to be his girlfriend."

"Don't get carried away, mate." Remus untied his trainers and slipped his feet out of them. "He might not ask her, but if he does there's no guarantee that she will say yes."

"He's right," Peter agreed from his bed. "She could say no."

Sirius perched on his own trunk and asked, "How do you really feel about Evans?"

"What kind of question is that?" Remus frowned. "You know how he feels about her. He's in love with her. He has been for as long as I can remember."

"It's true." James removed his glasses and rubbed his aching eyes. "Ever since I laid eyes on her I knew she was the only one for me." He put his glasses back on. "I just wish she felt the same way that I do."

"Listen, mate," Sirius said to him. "If you want Lily then go after her. Do all you can to win her heart." He grinned mischievously. "We'll even help you."

Remus arched an eyebrow at him. "Please, do tell how we are going to help James?"

"We my good friend are going to keep Mr. Andrew Swift away from the lovely Ms. Evans." Sirius glanced at James. "While we work our brand of magic on him you work yours on her."

"No." James leaned forward and braced his elbows on his knees. "If I have to compete with Swift, I want to do it honest."

"What if he isn't honest?" Remus inquired.

"Then you will have my permission to go after him with wands drawn." James took a deep breath. "Until that happens please stay out of it and let me do things my way."

"What way is that?" Peter wanted to know.

"I don't know yet." James got to his feet. "I thought I would sleep on it. Maybe it will come to me by morning."

"I have something that might help you." Sirius fetched a book from his trunk and tossed it at James.

James caught the book in mid-air and scanned the cover. "_How To Woo The Girl Of Your Dreams. _Really, Padfoot? Where did you get this?"

"From a muggles book shop." Sirius smirked. "I've been reading it. I figure it would help me win over the lovely Harmony. I think maybe you need it more."

Intrigued, James settled on his bed and opened the book.

* * *

Lily was in the common room when James emerged from his dormitory, the following morning. He descended the staircase and moved toward her. She looked up from the parchment she was reading and gazed at him. James' heart skipped a beat. Shoving the urge, to grab her and kiss her senseless, down deep, he dropped his pack on the floor and sat down across from her.

"Good morning, Potter," she said.

"Good morning, Lily." He smiled at her. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did," Lily answered. "And you?"

"I slept alright." James didn't tell her that he had stayed up into the wee hours of the morning reading the book Sirius had loaned him. "What are you reading?"

"A letter from my mum."

"How is your family?" he queried politely.

Lily folded up the parchment and tucked it into the pocket of her robe. "They are well." She smiled softly. "Dad and Mum celebrated their nineteenth wedding anniversary last week. Mum said Dad took her to dinner at her favorite restaurant. How long have your parents been married?"

"Twenty years." James rested his elbow on the arm of his chair and propped his chin in his hand. "Do you ever think about marriage and children?"

"Of course." She adjusted her tie. "I would love to get married someday and have children."

"You will make a wonderful wife and mother, Lily," he told her as he stared into her eyes. He watched with amusement as she blushed. "I believe that's the reddest you've gotten so far."

"Shut up," Lily growled, glaring at him.

James chuckled softly. "There's no need to get angry, Evans. I'm not poking fun at you. I think it's cute the way you blush."

"Drop it or I will stick my wand so far-"

"Say no more," he interrupted. "Consider it dropped."

Lily checked her watch. "Wise choice."

James rose from the chair and held his hand out to her. "May I escort you to breakfast, Ms. Evans?"

"You may." She took his hand and stood.

"Your hand is cold." He tried to rub some warmth back into it. "We need to get you a pair of gloves."

"I'm fine." Lily cleared her throat. "I've always had cold hands." She jerked her hand free of his grasp. "We - we should go down to breakfast."

They left the common room and made their way up the empty corridor.

"How is your search for a new chaser coming along?" Lily asked.

"To be honest with you, I haven't given it much thought." James grimaced. "There's a match next week. I suppose I had better find a replacement and quickly."

"You could spread the word at breakfast," she suggested.

"Good idea." He winked at her. "Brainy as well as beautiful."

Lily rolled her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

I re-wrote a scene in this chapter. Jets Sparrow was nice enough to remind me that Andrew is a Slytherin. It completely slipped my mind. Therefore I can't write James asking him if he wanted to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. If anyone ever comes across an error in a chapter please feel free to point it out to me. I would appreciate it. Thank you, Jets Sparrow for pointing out my mistake, and thank you all so much for your support of this story. I hope you enjoy the re-write. :)

* * *

Lily rounded the corner and stopped dead in her tracks. Up ahead she saw James leaning against the wall, talking to Andrew. She knew James didn't like Andrew and yet he was talking to him. Potter was up to something. What that something was she was going to find out. With a determined glint in her eyes she marched in their direction. They looked her way as she drew near.

"Hello, Lily," Andrew said, smiling.

She smiled back. "Hello." She turned her attention to James. "Potter."

"Lily," he replied. "Please, tell us what we did to deserve the pleasure of your company and I will do it more often."

She ignored his request and instead asked, "What are you two talking about? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all," Andrew assured her. "We were talking about Quidditch. Potter was telling me that he's searching for someone to fill the position of Chaser. He said it was too bad that I wasn't in Gryffindor. He would have asked me to try out for the team."

"Oh, really?" Lily arched a shapely eyebrow. "Would you have tried out?"

"No." He gazed into her eyes. "I have no wish to join the team. It would take up too much of my spare time. I want to spend all my free time getting to know you better. Is that alright?"

"Yes, of course." She cleared her throat. "Would you mind giving me and Mr. Quidditch Captain some privacy? I need to discuss some business regarding head boy and girl duties."

"I will see you later then." Andrew nodded at James and then walked away.

James cocked his head slightly to one side and said, "You lied to him. You don't want to discuss business with me."

"You're right, I don't." Lily crossed her arms and fixed him with a glare. "I want to know why you were talking to Andrew. I find it strange that you would take the time to talk to someone you can't stand. Give, Potter. What are you up to?"

"I'm not up to anything." He sighed, shaking his head. "Honestly, Evans. Your low opinion of me hurts."

She snorted. "Sure it does." She jabbed him in the chest with her nail. "Start talking."

"Alright." James rubbed his chest. "Just don't poke me again." He paused for a moment. "The truth is I engaged Swift in conversation because I'm trying to be decent toward him. I still have my doubts about him, but I'm going to try to keep them in check and give him a chance."

Stunned, Lily stared at him. Was she hearing him correctly? Did he just say he was going to try to be decent toward Andrew? "You really mean that?"

"I do." He smirked at her. "Do you want it in writing?"

"No." She grimaced. "I'll probably end up regretting it, but I'll take your word for it."

"You won't be sorry," James promised.

Before Lily could say anything Remus and Sirius showed up. "Hello, gentlemen." she greeted them.

"Evans," Sirius muttered.

Remus smiled weakly. "Hello, Lily."

"How are you?" she asked, scanning his pale face. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"I did," Remus answered. His lips twitched as he tried to hold back a smile. "Once I cast a spell to block out Sirius' snoring that is."

"I do not snore," Sirius uttered with a growl that sounded dog like.

James grinned. "Sorry, mate, but you do."

"I'm going to let you argue among yourselves." Lily flashed them a smile and departed for the library.

"Is everything alright between you and Lily?" Remus inquired.

"Yes." James reached up and scratched his head. "She saw me talking to Swift and wanted to know why." Briefly, he told them about his conversation with Andrew and then Lily.

"It was big of you to try to be decent toward him," Remus remarked. "What made you decide to give him a chance?"

"Think about it, Moony," Sirius said. "He won't score any points with Evans if he's constantly putting swift down." He grinned at James. "You're still going to keep a close eye on him, aren't you?"

"Yep," James said. "Lily doesn't need to know that though."

"Our lips are sealed." He looked at Remus. "Right, mate?"

"Right." Remus turned to James. "You can count on us."

* * *

"You're not serious," Charlotte said, sounding shocked. "James actually agreed to give Andrew a chance."

"I was just as surprised as you are." Lily glanced across the study hall at James. He was flipping through a textbook, a frown was on his face. "You know, Charlie. He never ceases to amaze me. Just when I think I have him figured out he goes and does something like this."

Charlotte smirked. "There's hope for him after all."

Lily turned her attention back to her friend. "I believe so."

"Before I forget to tell you, I met Andrew earlier." Charlotte tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "We bumped into each other in the entrance hall. He apologized even though we both knew it was my fault."

"That was sweet of him." Lily shifted, adjusting her skirt. "What do you think of him?"

"He seems like a nice enough bloke." She wet her upper lip with the tip of her tongue. "I know he's definitely interested in you. When I told him you were my friend he went on and on about you. I think it's only a matter of time before he asks you on a date. If he does are you going to say yes?"

Lily thought about the question for several seconds before she gave an answer. "Yes."

"What about James?" Charlotte leaned forward and crossed her arms on the table. "You know how he feels about you."

"I know," Lily said softly. "And the last thing I want to do is hurt his feelings. I hope if Andrew asks me out he'll be okay with it."

"You know he won't be, but he'll go along with it because he wants you to be happy." Charlotte gazed at the book on the table in front of her. "Have you ever thought about giving James a chance?"

"Do you mean go out with him?" Lily asked, frowning.

"Yeah."

"Well - no." Lily snuck a peek at James once more. "I'll admit he's good-looking and has some great qualities, but I've never pictured myself with him."

"That's a shame because I think you two would be wonderful together," Charlotte confessed.

Lily raised an eyebrow at her best friend. "Well, aren't you full of surprises. How long have you felt this way?"

Charlotte shrugged her shoulders. "For a while now, but ignore what I say. If you fancy Andrew then go for it. Don't let anyone keep you from being happy, especially James. He'll get over you being with Andrew. If he doesn't that's his problem. Not yours."

Lily knew her friend was right, and yet, she couldn't help but worry how James would take the news if Andrew ever did ask her out.


	10. Chapter 10

I changed the title of this story from 'The Marauder's Plan' to 'The Plan'. Just thought I would tell you. Thank you all so much for supporting this story. It truly means a lot. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. :)

* * *

James held tryouts after dinner that evening. A dozen Gryffindor's, five females and seven males, showed up to try out for the position of chaser. James stood off to one side of the Quidditch pitch and watched them carefully as they took to the sky, three at a time. He paid close attention to how well they flew, how they threw the quaffle to each other, and how many times they were able to get the quaffle into the opposing teams hoops.

After an hour and a half James made a decision. He chose one of the girls, a fellow seventh year. He congratulated her and then called the rest of the team down from the stands, where they had watched the tryouts, and informed them that there would be a practice the following evening. Dismissing them, he glanced toward the stands and spotted Charlotte. He moved toward her.

"You made the right choice," she said when James joined her in the stands. "Georgia will make a fine chaser."

"I think so, too." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm glad to be done with it. Now I can go back to playing the game."

"I'll let you in on a secret." Charlotte wrinkled her nose. "I'm not very fond of Quidditch. I just pretend I am because the game is important to Devlin. I'd rather be in the library perusing the books."

James grinned. "Do what Remus does. Bring a book with you and ignore everything around you."

"I wish I could, but Devlin likes to talk about the game afterwards." Charlotte shifted and crossed her legs. "If I stuck my nose in a book I wouldn't have a clue what was going on."

"You could confess to him that you don't care for Quidditch," he suggested. "I'm sure he won't hold it against you."

"I would feel horrible." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'll stick it out. This is his last year anyway."

James smiled at her. "You're a good girlfriend, Charlotte."

She smirked at him. "I know I am."

"Do you know where the lovely Lily is?" he inquired.

"She's with - well - she's with Andrew." Charlotte squirmed. "She told me they would be by the lake."

James' heart sank. He took a deep breath and let it out. Turning his head, he gazed off into the distance. "I want her to be happy." He sighed softly. "I just wish it could be with me."

"You love her," Charlotte said gently. "Don't you?"

"Yes," he replied without hesitating. "And I'm not giving up on her. She belongs with me."

"I couldn't agree more."

Surprised James gaped at her. "You - you agree with me?"

"Close your mouth, Potter." Charlotte gave his arm a squeeze. "I think you two would make a lovely couple."

"Thank you for saying that." He adjusted his glasses. "Now if you could just get her to feel that way I would have it made."

Charlotte laughed. "I can't make her feel that way, but I think I can give her a little nudge in the right direction."

* * *

When Lily entered the common room, a little while later, she scanned her surroundings and saw Charlotte sitting near the fireplace with Devlin. They were holding hands and talking. She made her way toward them. From the corner of her eye she noticed James. He was playing a game of wizard chess with Remus. She shook her head. There was no way he was going to beat Remus.

"Hello, Lily," Devlin said.

"Hello." She brushed her hair out of her face. "Would you mind if I borrowed your girlfriend?"

"No, of course not." He kissed Charlotte's cheek, rose from the chair, and walked off.

Lily settled into the armchair Devlin had vacated and looked at her best friend. "Was I interrupting anything important?"

"No," Charlotte assured her. "What's up?"

"Andrew kissed me," Lily blurted out.

"Really?" Her eyes filled with unspoken questions, she leaned in close. "How was it?"

Lily gazed at the dancing flames in the grate. Her mind began to drift and just like that she was once more with Andrew, standing beside the lake.

_"There was this one time when Tuney, that's what I call my sister Petunia, hid my wand." Lily grimaced as the memory came flooding back. "We got into an argument. I can't recall what it was about, but she thought she would get even with me. It took me more than two hours to find that bloody wand."_

_"Where did she hide it?" Andrew asked, his eyes twinkling with amusement._

_"Under her mattress." Lily grinned. "I was tempted to make that mattress disappear. It would have served her right to have to sleep on the floor."_

_"My brothers and I were always arguing." He grabbed a stone and skipped it across the water. "It drove our parents insane."_

_Lily moved to stand next to him. "Where are your brothers now?"_

_"They're in Australia with our parents."_

_She sensed a note of sadness in his voice. Touching his arm, she asked, "Do you wish you were with them?"_

_"No." Andrew turned and looked into her eyes. "I'm right where I want to be." His gaze roamed over her face and came to rest on her mouth. Slowly he moved in close._

_Her breath catching in her throat, Lily held herself still. His lips grazed hers and. . . ._

Lily returned to the present by Charlotte shaking her arm. "What?"

"You checked out for several seconds." Charlotte beamed. "You were thinking about that kiss. Weren't you? So tell me. How was it?"

Lily cleared her throat. "It was nice."

Charlotte arched an eyebrow. "Just nice. That's all you have to say about it."

Lily buried her face in her hands and let out a heavy sigh. "When Devlin kisses you how do you feel?"

"I feel like my heart is going to burst out of my chest." She got a dreamy expression on her face. "My body goes all weak and warm. I can't think clearly. At least not about anything, but him and the way he makes me feel." She paused for a moment. "Did you feel anything like that when Andrew kissed you?"

"No," Lily groaned, dropping her hands from her face. "The kiss was nice, but I didn't feel any - any sparks."

"Are you going to stop seeing him?" Charlotte queried.

"No," Lily muttered. "I enjoy spending time with him. Maybe the kisses will get better as we go along."

"Maybe." Charlotte glanced in James' direction. "I bet Potter knows how to kiss."

Lily glared at her best friend, who laughed in return.


	11. Chapter 11

Toward the end of the chapter I wrote that James told Lily not to tell anyone that she was muggle-born. Someone was kind enough to point out to me that most everyone (at least the upper years) would already know that Lily was a muggle-born...what with the incident that happened in Lily's 5th year. I believe the reader was referring to the incident where Snape called Lily a mudblood. That incident completely slipped my mind. Also, the reader's opinion was, and I agree with her, that Lily being Head Girl would put her in a spotlight, making it more likely for her to be gossiped about. Therefore people would talk and it would be common knowledge that she was muggle-born.

Anyway, I went back and re-wrote the scene between James and Lily. Thank you to the reader for correcting me. I appreciate it. As I said a few chapters back, if anyone spots anything that doesn't make sense feel free to point it out to me and I will fix it. :)

* * *

_"Don't go," Lily said hoarsely. "Please, stay."_

_James turned around and looked at her. Tears shimmered in her beautiful eyes. His heart aching at the sight he moved to stand in front of her. Slowly, he raised his hand and cupped her cheek. "Don't cry. Please, don't. I couldn't bear it." He ran his hand through her hair, marveling at its silkiness. "What do you want, Lily? Tell me because I don't have a clue."_

_"You." She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her body to his. "I want you, James." She brushed her lips against his._

_Groaning, James buried his hands in Lily's hair and crushed her mouth beneath his. His tongue slid between her parted lips and caressed hers. She let out a moan, tilted her head to the right, and deepened the kiss. Without breaking the contact he backed her toward the bed and gently laid her down onto it, covering her body with his._

_Lily tore her mouth from James' and gazed up into his eyes. "Before we go any farther I want you to know that I broke it off with Andrew. I can't be with him because - because I'm in love with you."_

_James stared at her, stunned. "You're in love with me?"_

_"Yes," she whispered._

_"Say it," he demanded, needing desperately to hear her utter those three little words._

_Lily smiled crookedly. "I love. . ."_

"Oi, wake up."

James opened his eyes. He was lying on his bed. Judging from the light shining in his eyes, it was daylight and someone had pulled the curtains around his bed back. He rolled over and grabbed his glasses, putting them on. Sirius stood beside the bed. James glared up at him. "What the bloody hell. . .?"

"You were groaning and muttering," Sirius explained. "Bad dream?"

"None of your bloody business," James growled.

"Ah, I see." Sirius grinned. "You were dreaming of Evans. Were you two having some fun?"

"Padfoot," Remus called out from his bed. "Leave him alone. It's none of your business what he dreams."

"You tell him, Moony." James tossed back the blankets. "Don't ever wake me up again, Padfoot. That goes for the rest of you as well." He got out of bed and moved to his trunk. Pausing next to it, he cleared his throat and glanced at the floor. "She was about to tell me that she loved me."

"I'm sorry for waking you up," Sirius said softly, "but, mate, she will tell you someday."

James smiled weakly. "I hope you're right."

"I'm fairly certain she'll never utter those words to Andrew," Remus said. "They might not get that far into the relationship. I overheard Charlotte telling Devlin that Lily told her Andrew was a bad kisser."

"Ouch," Sirius grimaced.

James didn't know whether to be relieved that Andrew was bad at kissing or angry that he had kissed Lily.

* * *

Ten minutes later, James entered the Great Hall. He made his way toward the Gryffindor table. Hie eyes scanned the students, looking for a glimpse of Lily. When he spotted her the dream came back to haunt him, making his heart skip a beat. He took a deep breath and willed himself to forget about the dream. Nothing good would come from dwelling on it.

"Good morning," Lily said as James sat down across from her.

"Morning, Lily." He reached for a platter of sausages and dumped six onto his plate. After adding three fried eggs and two slices of toast, he grabbed a fork and tucked in.

"Where is Remus and the gang?" she inquired, picking up a goblet of pumpkin juice.

James swallowed a bite of egg before asnwering. "They will be along shortly. While we are talking about mates, where is Charlotte?"

"She's sleeping in." Lily took a sip of the juice and set the goblet back down. "I woke her for breakfast. She informed me with a filthy expression on her face that it was Saturday and she was sleeping in. Unless the world was coming to an end I was not to disturb her. I got out of there quickly. If I hadn't she probably would have used her wand on me."

James smirked. "How about you? Are you cranky when you're woken up?"

"Only when I don't feel well or didn't get much sleep the night before."

Just then, Lily's owl, Orion flew down and landed by her plate. He had a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. Lily took it from him, gave him a peck on the head, and unrolled the newspaper.

"Mind if I give him some bacon?" James asked.

"Not at all." Lily grinned. "Just be careful and don't get bitten."

"Ha - ha, funny." He broke a piece of bacon in half and held it out to Orion. The owl eyed the food warily. "It's allright. Take it. I promise you it's safe. If it wasn't-"

"Oh, no," Lily gasped.

James looked at her with concern. "What is it? What's wrong?"

She lowered the newspaper and he saw her face was white as a ghost. "A family of muggles was murdered last night. Two adults and three-" She swallowed hard, "three children."

"Death Eaters," James snarled, his eyes blazing with anger. "I'd bet my wand on it."

"It was Death Eaters. There was a dark mark hovering over the house." Lily shook her head sadly. "It's getting worse, James. It's getting to the point where you can't read the newspaper without reading about another muggle's death."

James reached across the table and clasped her hand gently. He looked deep into her eyes and said, "I want you to be careful. It's common knowledge, at least among the upper classes, that you are muggle-born. That makes you vulnerable."

"James, I-"

"I mean it, Lily," he said vehemently. "You must be careful. If anything happened to you life would not be worth living for me."

"Honestly." Lily rolled her eyes. "You would get along just fine without me. Besides, there is no need for me to be cautious. You're forgetting where we are. We're at Hogwarts. It's perfectly safe here."

"You don't know that." James squeezed her hand. "There could be a Death Eater in this room right now. You know and I know that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would-"

"Don't say that," she interrupted him. "His name is Voldemort. Not using his name out of fear is giving him power. Don't give him power. He has enough already."

"Very well." James took a breath and let it out slowly. "We both know that V-Voldemort would not be above recruiting students to join his side, especially the Slytherins. Now promise me you will be careful. It's important to me, Lily."

"Allright." She sighed. "I promise to be careful."

For the moment James was satisfied.

"I want to send a letter to my parents," Lily said. "I'm going to run up to my dorm room and get some parchment and a quill."

James nodded. "I'll keep Orion here so that you can send the letter right away."

"Thank you." Lily stood and hurried from the Great Hall.


	12. A Short Note

Due to some personal issues I have decided to put this story on hold for now. I should be back with a new chapter in a few weeks. Sorry for the inconvenience and the long wait. I promise I won't abandon this. I will be back. :)


End file.
